Lucy's journey
by celesticalhuntress
Summary: After Fairy Tail disbanded, Lucy journey all over Earthland in search of Aquarius' new key. Along the way she learned new celestial magic and gained more confidence, strength and keys. What will she do when Fairy Tail is reinstated before she found Aquarius' key? May included LaLu in future chapters
1. Prologue

Lucy's journey

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

This is my first fanfiction.

Lucy sighs as she walks into her empty apartment. She was so used to founding one of her teammates in there. Placing her groceries on the floor she glances around her apartment, her eyes landing on the broken key on her desk. Putting it up, she hugs it to her chest.

"Aquarius…" She cries, clinging to it. After a few minutes, she pulls herself together. Setting the key, she starts to put away her groceries. As soon as she was done she flops on to her bed. As she did she lay eyes on a picture of her parents. Picking it up, she run a finger down her mother's image. "Mama, I failed you. I promise you that I would take good care of my spirits. Yet because of me Aquarius is gone." Hugging the picture to her chest she begins to cry. After half an hour, Loke came through. He hugsLucy as she cries into his chest.

"Princess, please stop crying. It wasn't your fault. You did what you had to save your family."

"But Loke because of me, Aquarius is gone. I will never see her again!"

"That isn't true. Just because Aquarius doesn't have a key on Earthland anymore doesn't mean she's gone. She is just stuck in the celestial world. She is happy there. In fact she said to me "now I can't finally go on a date without being interrupted by that crybaby."

"But-t-t I-I wanted to see her again."

"I don't know how to help you princess. I am a celestial spirit meant for battle. Celestial knowledge isn't up my alley."

Lucy's eyes sparkles with life for the first time since Fairy Tail was disbanded. "But I know who is!" Grabbing her celestial keys, she said "open gate of the southern cross! Crux!" Crux appear,s flowing in the air.

"Grandpa Crux is there any way for me to make a contact with Aquarius or at least see her again without her key?" Crux starts snoring as he started to search through his memory. Lucy grips her sheets impatience coursing through her. After what felt like forever but was in reality in only five minutes, Crux woke up.

"I am sorry Ms. Lucy, but the only way for you to see Aquarius again is to find her new key and make a contact or for her to come through on her own power."

Lucy's spirits (no pun intended) drops. But then a part of Crux's sentence catch her attention. "Wait! What do you mean by new key?"

Crux replies, "When a celestial key is broken another one is forged by the Spirit King and placed somewhere in the world."

Lucy excitedly asks, "Has a new key been forged yet?"

Crux replies "No."

Lucy deflates" oh." A few minute passed before she thank Crux and send him back to the celestial world. Then she sits on her bed unmoving. A few minutes passes before Loke timidly asks "Lucy?" Lucy looked up. "Are you alright?"

Lucy jumps up and hugs him, "Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be? All I have to do to see Aquarius again is waiting for Mustache Man to forge a new key and found it! Thank You! Thank you! If it weren't for you I would never summon Crux and learn that!"

Loke blushes and said, "Well I am your prince and it's my duty to help you."

Lucy rolls her eyes and said, "I think you are more of Aries' prince considering what you did for her when you were both contacted under Karen."

Loke blushs brighter and disappears back into the Celestial World, happy Lucy wasn't depressed anymore.

Lucy hums as she prepares dinner, eat it and went to bed. As she did she see Natsu's letter. Picking it up, she look at it. "Training to get stronger, heh. You are already strong. You always protect me. Weak pathetic me." Laying on her bed she thinks "well I be strong enough to found Aquarius' key?" Tired out from the day's events, she fall asleep. As she did she dreams of her life before Fairy Tail.

 _"But why papa? Why do I have to marry him?" A younger Lucy cries. She had just been informed of her engagement to Duke Junelle._

 _"By marrying him, the Heartfillia railways will expand. Besides you are a woman and need a man to take care of you. "Her father replies sternly._

 _"But, but…" Lucy stammers._

 _"I will hear no more of your nonsense. You two will be wedded in 4 months. Now leave."_

 _"Yes father," Lucy curtsy and left her father's study._

 _As soon as she was in her bedroom she starts to cry. She didn't want to get married especially not to the pervy duke. Her hand gripped her celestial keys. "Why?" she asks them. "Why do I have to get married? I don't need a man to take care of me. I have magic. I can take care of myself." She sobs clinging her keys to her chest. As her tears dried, she looks at her keys. The last part of her mother. Her beautiful, strong mother, who always did what she thought was right regardless of what anyone thinks. Looking out the window, Lucy gathers her thoughts. Holding on to her mother's gold keys, she remembers her mother telling her stories of when she was in a guild. Stories of how Layla had fought and defended herself without any help. Names of powerful female mages flows through her mind. Erza and Mirajane were the most common ones. Both were powerful and needed no man. Looking at the full moon, Lucy make up her mind. "I will never marry anyone unless it's for love. I will never rely on any man to protect me. I will be strong." With that promise in mind, Lucy begin to get ready for bed, her mind rushing through plans on how to escape from the mansion._

 _The dreamscape whirled. A even younger Lucy clutches on to her ill mother's hand. Layla smiles at her only daughter. "Lucy promise me something."_

 _"What, mommy?"_

 _"That you will be strong when I am gone."_

 _"I will. I promise. And a celestial mage never broke their promises."_

 _Layla strokes her daughter's head, "That's right. A celestial mage never broke their promises." Then she broke into a coughing fit._

 _"Mommy!" Lucy cried._

 _"I am fine Lucy." Layla lies back on her pillows. "I wished I didn't have to tell you this now. But I don't have long. Lucy, the world is a dangerous place especially for a woman. Many men looked down on woman because we are weaker. In high society, this is most evident. Women are treated as dolls and property. Many men think we can't do anything on our own and have no emotions. You must be strong and never let a man control your life. Promise me that you will let a man control you or take advantage of you."_

 _"I promise mommy." "Good girl. Now it's time for bed." "Bye mommy. See you tomorrow." Little Lucy run off unaware this will be the last time she see her mother alive."_

Lucy bolts up, her chest heaving. Looking out the window, she thought "that's right. I promise mama. I don't need Natsu or any other man to help or protect me. I will become strong enough to found Aquarius' key and protect myself."


	2. Training and Star Magic

Training and Star Magic

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

Lucy turns away from the window and starts to get ready for the day. She quickly makes breakfast and ate it. Hurrying to an empty field outside of Magnolia, she summons Capricorn.

"How may I assist you, my lady?" Capricorn asks, bowing.

"Can you please train me to be stronger?" Lucy asks.

"Of course, my lady. But first you will need more appropriate clothes."

Lucy looksdown at her mini top and mini skirt. She know it wasn't training clothes, but it was all she had. She asks "What will be more appropriate clothes?"

Virgo poofs into existence, carrying a bundle of clothes. "These should suffice Princess. Punishment?"

"No and thank you Virgo. Can you put up some sort of barrier so I can change?"

"Of course Princess. "Virgo answered raising 4 walls around Lucy.

"Okay, I am done, " Lucy replied after a few minutes. Virgo bought the walls down.

Lucy was dressed in a skin tight shirt and yoga pants. Looking at Virgo, she said "I thought you can only dug holes?"

Virgo said "No princess. I can also raise the earth. Most of my pervious masters didn't have the magic necessary for me to be able to do that.

"Oh I see," Lucy replies. "You may go now." Virgo vanishs into the celestial world.

Capricorn said, "You need to build up stamina. You are stronger than the average celestial mage since you don't relied on your spirits to do your fighting. But a celestial spirit's power is a reflection of their mages." He then had Lucy run laps, climb trees and other exercises to increase her strength. He also had her work on using her whip. Lucy trains until it was dark. By the time she got home she was so tired, she just falls asleep on her bed. This continues for the next 3 months. Lucy trains daily and on every day when Crux was available summons him to see if Aquarius' key had been forged yet. Lucy wants to be ready to leave to search for it as soon as the key was on Earthland.

One day as she finishs training with her whip, Lucy asks Capricorn "Isn't there a better way for me to fight alongside my spirits? Even when I use a whip, I still feel as if though they do all the fighting for me."

"Heh" Capricorn thinks. Then he said, "It's nearly impossible for a celestial mage to learn Caster type magic since their magic is a holder magic."

Lucy pouts, but hearing the "nearly impossible" makes her determined to try. Before she could tell Capricorn that she was going to try and succeed, Capricorn snaps his fingers and said, "Of course. That long forgotten caster magic of celestial mages. "

Lucy said, "what?"

"I will only be a minute my lady, "Capricorn said, bowing before returning to the celestial world. He returns carrying a large ancient tome. On the cover was a multiple point star.

"What is this?" Lucy asks staring at the book.

"This is one of the few remaining books on Star Magic. As you may have guess from the name, it is a magic that celestial mages can use learn to fight alongside their spirits." Capricorn replies.

"Then how come I have never heard of it?" Lucy asks, upset that had she had known, she could have been doing more to help her spirits in battle.

"Because," Capricorn said, seeing Lucy's anger, "It was forgotten as more and more celestial mages see their celestial spirits as tools instead of partners. These mages no longer see the need to learn star magic to fight alongside their spirits."

"Well, I am not like these pathetic excuses for Celestial mages," Lucy said angry at the mention of spirits being treated as tools. "I am going to learn Star Magic and help my celestial spirits."

"Of course. Your mother, Lady Layla knows you would want to. That was why she gave me this book to guard until you were ready to learn, "Capricorn said, handing Lucy the book.

Lucy take it and gently opens it to the first page and spell, Celestial Sphere. "Wait if my mother had this book how come I never heard her mention or use Star Magic before?" Lucy asked looking up from the description of how to cast it.

"Your mother was born with a weak body like her mother before her. Star Magic not only requires a large amount of magic, but a strong body. This renders her incapable of using Star Magic. However she knew that you had the physical strength necessary so she ensured you would have the chance to learn it. The knowledge of how to use Star Magic has been passed down in the Heartfilia family since Anna Heartfilia's time. The Heartfilia family had always treated their celestial spirits as partners and taught their children to do so. Anna didn't want her descendants to have to relied on their spirits and eventually see them as tools. So when she saw that the knowledge of Star Magic was being lost, she gathered as much knowledge about it as she could and entrusted it to her spirits and children for safe keeping." Capricorn answers looking at the horizon remembering that moment.

 _Flashback_

 _A beautiful woman, nearly the splitting image of Lucy looked pleadingly at the zodiac. "Please you must keep these books safe. More and more celestial mages are seeing celestial spirits as tools. They are becoming dependent on their keys and destroying the knowledge of Star magic so they won't have to waste time and effort learning it. I can't accept this. Spirits are living beings! My descendants will all learn Star Magic unless they don't have magic or the physical strength! If they don't then they aren't worthy of being called a celestial mage!" Near the end of her speech Anna was shaking with anger, recalling the how her last celestial mage opponent had treated her spirits._

 _"Of course." Loke replied. "You can count on us. We will keep these books safe in the celestial world until a celestial magic that see their spirits as partners wants to learn it."_

 _"Thank you," Anna Heartfilia said, handing over a stack of books that were carefully wrapped in safety spells. Capricorn took them to the celestial world. "This is only the beginning. I am going to search the world for books on Star magic. I must hurry before they are destroyed."_

 _In the centuries that followed the knowledge of Star Magic will be forgotten to but a few._

 _Flashback end_

"Okay I think I got how to use Celestial Sphere." Lucy said, standing up. She hands the book over to Capricorn and prepares to try the attack.

Celestial Sphere was easy. All Lucy had to do was call up her magic, like she was going to open a gate, and form it into a ball. The problem was aiming the sphere and ensuring it had enough power to damage the target. Lucy wasn't good at the aiming part. She missed her target (a boulder) by 30 feet and ended up blowing up some trees.

"Not bad for a first attempt. You need to work at aiming and controlling the amount of magic you put in. For now, let just work at the aiming part and let the amount of magic you use to a minimum. The more magic you use the harder the attack is to controlled." Capricorn said, observing Lucy's first and failed attempt.

Lucy nodded and, drawing up less magic, formed another sphere and continue aiming for the boulder. By the end of the day she managed to hit the edge of the boulder. Sending Capricorn and the book on Star Magic back to the Celestial World, Lucy went home. As she fall asleep that night after supper, she thinks, "I am getting stronger. Soon I won't rely on my spirits to come to my aid every time I am in trouble." Her last thought before her mind went off to dreamland was "Anna Heartfilia was so strong and brave. She did what she could to ensure Star Magic didn't die out. She didn't need anyone to help her. I want to be just like her."


	3. Phoenix and Plans

Phoenix and Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

Six months after Lucy began training, she decides to go on a simple mission. The mission was to kill a monster. The reward was 70,000 jewels (enough for her rent) and a key. Lucy managed to finish it in one day.

On the day after the mission, Lucy tskr a day off to recover and make a contact with her new spirit Phoenix. "I call upon thee in the world of the Celestial Spirits. I beckon you to my side at once. Pass through the gate. Open gate of the firebird, Phoenix." A burst of flame comes out of the key. It take the form of a large bird.

"Hello, Phoenix. I am Lucy Heartfilia. I would like to make a contact with you." Phoenix let out a burst of song.

"Okay are you free on Mondays?" Nod. "Tuesdays?" Nod. "Wednesday?" Shake. "Thursdays?" Nod. "Fridays?" Nod. "Saturdays?" Nod. "Sundays? Shake. Lucy writes it all down on her notebook.

"What type of magic do you use?" Lucy asks. She was expecting Phoenix to answer in English, not transformed into a man with red hair that shifts with every movement, and gold eyes.

"Ahh!" Lucy screams falling over in her shock. Phoenix bends down to help her up.

"Are you alright, Mistress?" Phoenix asked concerned.

"Yeah I am fine. And don't call me Mistress. I am your friend not master." Lucy said automatically.

"Okay. To answer your question, I use fire and healing magic." Phoenix said.

"Wonderful," Loke said poofing into existence, starling Lucy. "Now, Lucy will be able to heal faster during her training."

"Leo, I must said it has been a while." Phoenix comments.

"Yes, it has been, especially since you haven't been summoned for several decades."

"But now I am contacted to your master. I must say she is as beautiful and powerful as you said."

"Uhh I am still here." Lucy said drawing the two spirits' attention to her.

"Sorry for ignoring you Princess. I came out what I sensed that you were scared." Loke said.

"I wasn't scared Loke. I was just shocked when Phoenix turned into a human." Lucy replied.

"I would have thought you know that most celestial spirits that are animals also have a human form." Phoenix said, titling his head.

"No, I didn't know that. But I saw Yukino did that with Pisces." Lucy said thinking back to Eclipse.

"The zodiac usually appears in their human forms. We could take on animal forms if our master desires it. You never saw the need to have us in our animal form. Not to mention with everything that occur since you joined Fairy Tail we haven't be able to inform you about it." Loke informs Lucy

"Well, I will leave you two to your discussion. I look forward to working with you, Princess." Phoenix said, disappearing back to the spirit world.

"Me too. It's always nice making new friends." Lucy said, waving and smiling happily.

Phoenix smiling thinking _"This new master may not be so bad. The majority of the zodiac is already contacted to her and they are happy as could be about it."_

"Okay what do I have to do to summon you in animal form?" Lucy asks Loke

"Technically it's called Battle Form. Spirits are more powerful in it. It would take more magic, but with how much you been training it wouldn't be a problem. You have to say a different incantation to summon us in Battle Form. The incantation is "Come to my aid." You then add the spirit's name."

"Sounds interesting, "Lucy said. "I would have to try it tomorrow."

"That's a good idea. In battle form, spirits are usually twice as high as an average human being."

"That's good to know but I had been thinking about the mission," Lucy said.

"What about it? You completed it perfectly and without any destruction unlike Natsu."

Lucy's eyes dims at the mention of Natsu but she said "Yes we complete it perfectly after we spent HOURS locating the monster. If it takes me hours to find a large monster in a forest, how long will it take me to find Aquarius' key in Earthland!? I am willing to spend the rest of my life looking for it, but I don't want Aquarius to found or contact by some mage who is going to be like Karen or Angel. "

"I could see how that could be a problem." Loke said. "Any ideas on what to solve it?

"Yes, I am going to found some celestial spirits that are good at scouting. I want to get new spirits anyway. It will be nice going on this journey with a lot of spirits. I will never be alone." Lucy mutters the last part, her mind obviously wandering back to less pleasant memories.

Loke sensing her dark mood said hurriedly "Are there anything else you need for when you seek out to find Aquarius' key?

"Huh. Oh yes. I need to have enough money for essentials like provisions, clothing and hotel rooms. I could save enough by going on solo jobs and I could always take missions from job boards in towns along the way."

"There is no need to have to buy clothes. Virgo can supply you with clothing from the Celestial World. It's part of her contact after all."

"Are you sure? I don't want her to get in trouble."

"Yes, besides fighting it's also Virgo's job to take care of her master. She is like a maid, hence the outfit she wears. That's why she is always brought you clothes from the Celestial World when you need them."

"I guess if it's part of her job I could use clothing from the Celestial World. But I am still going to buy some clothes for the trip. I also need to buy nonperishable food. I could buy a large amount when it's on sale, but how am I going to carry it? "

"Virgo can stash anything you need in the Celestial World and also supply you with food. Don't worry. It's in her contact." Loke said, seeing Lucy about to voice her concerns.

"Okay. So I have food and clothes covered. I just need to deal with shelter. I could always camp along the way. I just need to buy a tent and a bedroll. Good that's everything. Now to found spirits that could help me with locating Aquarius' key."

"If that's all, Princess I am going to go back to the Celestial World. Aries and I are going on a date."

"Really!" Lucy squeals. "I am so happy for you two! You have to tell me all about it!"

Loke chuckles and disappears.

"Open, gate of the Southern Cross! Crux!" Crux appears floating. "Grandpa Crux is there any celestial spirits that specialized in tracking or scouting? A minute later Lucy had her answer. Writing down the spirits and their strengths, she wonders which ones will be the most. The list is consist of

Aquila the eagle-scouting in the air

Canes Venatici the tracking dogs-tracking any living being

Delphinus the dolphin-scouting in water

Orion the hunter-able to track and hunt anything

Volans the flying fish-scouting the ocean and navigating the ocean

 _Delphinus and Volans will come in handy especially since Aquarius use water magic and there is a good possibility her key will be underwater. Aquila could also help me spotted the key from the air It's always good to get an aerial view especially if you have no idea where something is. Orion may also help since he can track anything. Canes Venatici could help if I am tracking criminals but not inanimate objects._

Making up her mind about finding Delphinus and Volans first, Lucy decides to spend the rest of her day off working on her novel.

 **Job boards are where towns without guilds post jobs that they need done immediately. These jobs usually consist of solving everyday problems, like fixing something or locating a lost object.**


	4. Battle Forms and Father's Gifts

Battle Forms and Father's Gifts

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Also The Infinity Clock Arc doesn't exist.

On the next day, Lucy hurriesto the training ground, eager to begin training. Today wasn't one of the days she could summon Capricorn. After warming up according to the schedule Capricorn give her, she takes out Leo's key and said "come to my aid! Leo!" A large white lion with a mane made of starlight appears. Lucy stares. It was almost as tall as the forest.

"Loke?" Lucy asks shakily.

The lion roars. "Okay. Now I know what Loke mean by spirits being twice as tall in Battle Form. Let's see if their attacks are stronger too. Loke, destroy these rocks."

Loke roars and a beam of light came out of his mouth destroying the rocks.

"Woah," Lucy said in awe. The 15 feet rocks had been completely annihilated. Then she stumbles on to the ground. Checking on her magic she saw that more than half of her magic had been usesto summon Loke and powers his attack. Loke shrinks down into his human form and rushed to Lucy's side.

"Are you alright?" he asks.

"That took a lot of magic." Lucy said.

"Yes. That's why we usually appear in human form. Battle form takes a lot of power."

"Guess I'll have to mediate more if I want to summon you in Battle Form. I will have to cut down on my magic training today since I don't have much magic left."

"I will leave you to it. Aries and I are still on our date."

"Oh right, I forgot a day in the Celestial World is 3 months in the human world. Bye. Thanks for helping me test Battle Form." Loke disappears.

Lucy went back to her training. She finishes two hours earlier and went back to her apartment. After a nice long bath and dinner, she works on her novel for a bit. Putting down her pen after a chapter, her eyes laid on a drawer. The drawer contains all the gifts her father had given her during the seven years she was asleep on Tenrou Island. With Grand Magic Games and Tartaros, she only had a chance to open the letters. During the month before she started training, she had read them. Even through their relationship had been horrible as hell when they last meet, the letters still bought her comfort.

Opening the drawer, Lucy randomly chooses a small box. Opening it she found a key ring. Taking out the note that was tucked along with it, she saw that it said

 _"Lucy, I was making a contact with a metal enchanter. When I told her you were a Celestial mage, and how you treated your spirits with kindness, she made this for you. Apparently her best deceased friend also was a celestial mage and believes in treating spirits as partners. Hearing about you makes her happy because she thought that every celestial mages, beside her friend, treated spirits as tools. The key ring that she made was the same one as the one she made her friend. It will never run out of space. It will always be as light as a feather. Whatever key you need will instantly fall into your hand. "I hope you will like it._

Lucy's eyes fill with tears as she hugged the ring and letter to her chest. "Thank you Father." She quickly places all of her keys on the ring. Picking up another box she found a small bottle of green liquid. The note read:

 _"Lucy, I fought alongside your mother for years before we marry. I know that a celestial mage greatest weakness is if they lost their keys. This potion will take care of it. If you add a drop of your blood to the potion (it will turn gold), and add a drop of the potion to your keys, the keys will return to you with a single thought."_

Lucy puts down the note. Picking up Aquarius' key, she pricks her finger with it. Adding the drop of blood to the potion, she watched it turned gold. Using the dropper that comes with it, she adds a drop to each key. After a moment's thought, she adds a drop to her new key ring and whip. If someone steals her key ring, like Minerva did during the naval battle, she would be able to summon it back along with her keys. She didn't want to lose one of her father's or spirit's gifts.

Another present that was about the shape of a book catch her eye. Opening it she seethat it was a book. Her eyes widens at the title, "Celestial Spirits and their abilities." This book was one of the rarest in the world. It tells all of a celestial spirits' hidden abilities and ways that they could be utilized. Looking at the note, she saw it said:

 _"Lucy, your mother tracked down this book before she fell ill. I was able to save it when the Heartfilia business fell and the mansion was seized. I want to give it to you when we last meet, but I knew the time wasn't right. You were still upset with me and I don't blame you. This year you would have been eighteen. You would have been an adult. I knew that you are still alive. Your mother wants me to give you this on your eighteen birthday. I had spells put on this book by a famous rune mage that will ensure only you can open it and that no attacks could hit or destroyed it. "_

Hugging the book to her chest, Lucy knows she will treasured the book as it was the last present her parents give her. Looking the drawer she notices a wrapped package. Unlike the pervious gifts it wasn't shaped like a box or book. Taking it out, she tugs off the ribbon. Looking at the content her eyes widen.

"Michelle," Lucy whispered. Looking down, she saw that there was no note attached to the package. Frowning in confusion, Lucy searchs through the drawer, until she found an envelope marked "Michelle." Opening it, she saw that it contain a letter in her father's handwriting. The letter read,

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _I am sure you remember Michelle, your little sister. Layla gave her to you for your birthday and told you to take care of her. What you don't know is that Michelle was actually Layla's and yours ancestress. Her real name was Larissa. Centuries ago, the Heartfilia family was almost wiped out during a period of war. The only survivors were Larissa and her younger sister Linnea. Larissa was a powerful transformation mage. She could transform into anyone. Larissa was also an incredible swordswomen. She used weapons that were designed after roses, her favorite flower. Even so, Larissa had been mortally wounded. Desperate to protect her sister and only living family, she used an old spell to merge herself and Linnea's favorite doll. The spell made it so that Larissa would be able to live and come to her sister's aid if needed. It will also ensure that Larissa will live as long as the doll was keep in good condition. Larissa's last wish was to be passed down through the Heartfilia line so she may protect her family and watch them grow. Linnea knew of her sister's sacrifice and how far she went to protect her. She took the utmost care of Larissa and carry on her sister's last wish. When she had a daughter, Larissa was given to her and Larissa's story told to her._

 _This tradition had been passed down for generations. Your mother wanted to tell you the story but at that time she didn't want to ruin how happy you were at retrieving Larissa/Michelle. She didn't want to burden you with the knowledge. I know she wanted to tell you the story. But circumstances prevent it. Your mother told me the story after we married and now I have told it to you._

 _I know you are not a child anymore and don't need anyone to protect you. But when you have children of your own, both Layla and I hope you will pass Larissa on to them._

 _Your father, Jude Heartfilia_

Lucy's eyes widen as she stared at the doll she hold. She remembers sensing something weird about it as a child, but she never suspected that it was magic. Looking at Michelle, she thought " _Larissa was amazing. I can't believe how far she went to protect Linnea. I will carry on her wish, if I have children."_ Choosing one of the last remaining packages, she opens it to found a key. Holding it up, she saw it was Pegasus' key. The note read

" _Lucy, I know that you love horseback riding as a child. You are always looking for new celestial keys. I found Pegasus' key in a magic store and know you would love it."_

Putting Pegasus key on her desk, she decides to summon it toward when her magic had replenished. Lucy thought _"Pegasus is a transportation spirit. He will be able to help me travel in areas where trains can't go."_ Opening one of the last two remaining packages she found it also contained a celestial key, the key of Ursa Minor. The note said,

" _Lucy, I know you were lonely after Layla's death. I am sorry that I played such a big part in it. This key is my apology. The man who sold me this key told me it was a companion spirit. I hope that he will keep you from being lonely in the future."_

A tear drips on to the note. Lucy wipe her eyes. She thought _"Thank you, Father,"_ placing Ursa Minor's key beside Pegasus. The last present was also a celestial key, Sculptor. The note stated,

 _"Lucy, this key was a bonus from a deal I made. I don't know what spirit it is or what abilities it has, but I know that you will love and take care of it."_

Lucy places Sculptor's key beside Ursa Minor's and Pegasus'. She then hurries to bed even through it wasn't her normal bedtime, wanting to sleep so she can recharge and summon her new spirits. Her dreams that night was of her family before Layla's death.

 **Thanks for all the reviews:)**


	5. Dreams and Departure

Dreams and Departure

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

9 months had passed since Fairy Tail disbanded. 8 months had passed since Lucy started training. She had mastered all but the most powerful and complex spells of Star Magic. Lucy found learning Star magic no harder than learning how to summon spirits. Also since she already know Urano Metria, the ultimate spell of stars, it wasn't too hard to learn other stellar spells.

One night as she fell asleep after a long day of training she had a weird dream. _Lucy was standing on a plain looking at a mountain range. A gold key fell from the star full sky._

" _Aquarius," whispered Lucy, recognizing the key. The key fell into the mountain range. The scenery then changed. Aquarius was floating the air._

" _What are you waiting for brat? You better hurry if you want to find my key. Though I pray you don't. I don't want to be contacted to a whiny brat like you again."_

Lucy bolted up right. Looking at the clock she saw it was 5 in the morning _. "Could it be? Could Aquarius key have been forged and placed somewhere in Earthland?"_ Summoning Crux she asked, "Grandpa Crux has Aquarius' new key been placed in Earthland?"

Instead of his usual no, Crux said, "Yes."

Lucy's eyes widen and she squealed. Quickly she grabbed her keys. "Open gate of the maiden, Virgo."  
"Punishment, princess?" Virgo asked.

"No. Can you pack up all my things and store them in the Celestial world? I am leaving to search for Aquarius' key. I don't know how long I will be gone, so it's a waste to kept paying rent."

"Of course, princess."

"Thank you." Lucy said. She quickly brushes her teeth and shower. Then she put on the outfit she had planned for her journey. It consist of a long sleeved blue shirt, a knee length blue skirt, black leggings and almost knee length black length boots. A black leather jacket had also been included. But since it was still warm, Lucy just ties it around her waist. Just as she finished hooking her keys and whips to her belt, there was a knock at the door. Opening she saw that it was her landlady.

Her landlady said angrily , "Do you know what time it is!? Keep the Volume down! Some of us are trying to sleep!"

"Oh," Lucy said, "I am so glad you're here!"  
"Huh?" the landlady asked confused. She thought Lucy would be bowing and apologizing.

"I'm leaving. I am going to travel the continent maybe even the world" Lucy said, handing over her house key. "Can I get my security deposit back?"

"O-Of course. Let me go get it." The landlady walked down to her apartment. As she did she thought, _"So that girl has finally recovered and move on. I knew that the disbanding of her guild hit her hard. She has been recovering these last several months, but this is the first time I seen her so happy and full of life."_ Taking out the correct sum of money, she placed it in an envelope and walked back up the stairs. _"I am going to miss her even though she was always late at paying rent. Though after Fairy Tail disbanded, she has always paid on time."_ Handing the envelope to Lucy, she said, "Be safe on your travels."

Lucy hugged her and said, "I will and thank you for everything." Then she ran out of the building. The landlady watched her go with a smile, before yawning and going back to bed. _"It's too early for this."_

At the train station, Lucy wondered which way she should go. Turning in a circle, she froze when she faced east. The tattoo she got when she was gifted with Aquarius' magic was tingling. Looking towards the horizon Lucy felt a pull towards that direction. Making up her mind, she bought a ticket that will take her to Harsea town, the most eastbound town on the railway. Lucy got on the train. As the rhythmic movement of the train lured her to sleep, she thought, _"I will found you key, Aquarius. I promise."_


	6. seeing the strauss siblings

Seeing the Strauss Siblings

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Also I am changing Circinus to Sculptor.

Lucy hummed as she walked through Iris city. It's been nearly a week since she left Magnolia. After stopping at Harsea, and mailing letters to Levy and Wendy (since they were the only ones whose location she knew and kept in touch with after the guild disbanded), she had summon Pegasus to carry her to Fiore's border. Lucy had decided to stop at a small town about two miles from Iris City, and walk there, to let Pegasus recharge and get in a little training. She was carrying (Miel) Ursa Minor, who was a small bear cub, as she walked. Ursa Minor had golden fur and large chocolate eyes. Lucy was looking for a café when a Rune Knight walked up to her.

"Uh excuse me Miss?" The Rune Knight said. Lucy turned to face him.

"Yes."

"Is that bear cub your pet?"

"No, he's my friend."

"I am afraid it's illegal to have a bear cub as a pet, even if you considered it a friend."

"But Miel is a celestial spirit."

"Pardon."

"Miel is the spirit of Ursa Minor."

"Can you prove that?"

"Close, gate of the little bear." Miel disappeared.

"I see Miss. Sorry for the misunderstanding."

"It's alright. But can you please direct me to a café?

"Of course. Turn left and go down three blocks. You will see a sign saying "Flower Café." Flower Café have some of the best pastries and at good prices."

"Thank you."

"No problem. And again sorry for the mistake. "

Lucy followed the rune knight's directions and found herself at a nice café. Ordering a strawberry milkshake and a cinnamon bun, she sat back to look at the other customers. There was a couple sharing a slice of cake. Two friends were having lunch. Two parents and their baby were coming in. In a corner table, 3 white haired siblings sit having lunch. Wait white hair? 3 siblings? Lucy quickly turned around. Her eyes widen. Sitting behind her were the Strauss siblings. Seeing that they were about to leave, Lucy asked the waiter to package her order. With a wave of the waiter's hand, everything was packaged. Putting down the correct amount of jewels, Lucy hurries after the Strauss siblings.

"Mira! Lisanna! Elfman!"

The three turned, hearing their names being called.

"LUCY!" Mirajane and Lisanna screamed running to give her a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Lisanna asked after she and Mira untangled themselves from Lucy.

"Traveling." Lucy answered.

"Why don't we go talk somewhere a bit more private? People are staring." Mirajane suggested.

Lucy looked around. People were staring.

"There is a park nearby we can go to." Elfman suggested.

"Great! Lead the way." Lucy said.

"Leading the way is MAN." Elfman said, walking to the left.

"So what are you doing here?" Lucy asked Lisanna.

"We stop here for a break from training and traveling." Lisanna replied.

The Strauss siblings and Lucy sit down on the grass. The park was beautiful. It was full with flowers and playgrounds for children.

"We decide after Fairy Tail disbanded to travel like we used to before we joined Fairy Tail." Mirajane said.

"Traveling with family is MAN." Elfman said.

Lisanna turned to Lucy, "I didn't know that you were traveling too. You should have come with us when the guild disbanded. The more the merrier."

Lucy chuckled sheepishly, "I only decide to travel a month after the guild disbanded. I left only a week ago."

"Oh. Why did you take so long to left? Mirajane asked, titling her head.

"I need to get in some training. I don't want to be defenseless on the road." Lucy said, telling a half truth.

"You can travel with us." Lisanna offered.

"That's very kind of you. But I don't think we are going the same way. I am going east."

"Really?" Lisanna asked. "Are you going to Bosco?"

"Maybe. It hadn't been decided yet. So what towns have to you visited so far? This is only the second place I have stopped at."

"We have been to all sorts of towns around Fiore," Mirajane answered.

"It's manly exploring towns," Elfman injected.

"It is fun exploring towns. That reminds me. I stopped at a town before I come here. I found this wonderful bookstore and bought an amazing book. Let me get it. Open! Gate of the maiden! Virgo!" Virgo appeared holding a wrapped book.

"Punishment Princess?"

"No, that will be all." Virgo disappeared.

"Here Lisanna. It is a "Welcome back form Edolas" present." Sorry about it being so late."

Lisanna's eyes widen at the book's title "A complete guide to Fiore's fauna." She had always wanted it but it was really rare. Turning to Lucy, she said," I can't accept this."

"Don't worry. It wasn't that expensive. I got a large discount since I took a job at the bookstore."

"But…"

"Keep it. I brought it for you and it's not like I could get a refund on it."

Lisanna couldn't resist anymore. She hugged the book to her chest.

Mirajane said, "Are you sure buying this book won't cause you financial troubles for the rest of your trip? After all you need money to travel."

Lucy said, "it's fine. I am planning to take a lot of jobs along the way. Besides my father left me a lot of money, and I got my security deposit back, which shall last me for a long time if I'm careful."

Lisanna managed to tear herself away from her new book. "You got your security deposit back? I would have thought with all the destruction your team caused, you wouldn't get it back. Your landlady must be very understanding or generous."

"It's MANLY to be generous."

"Actually I think it was more that she was too tired from waking up at 5 in the morning to refuse."

"Why was she up at 5 in the morning?" Mirajane asked.

"Uh that was my fault, "Lucy said sheepishly, "I was so excited about being able to start my trip that I squealed really loud. I think I woke the entire building."

Mirajane's eyebrow raise. "Lucy, your trip is sounding suspicious."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked nervously.

"Well for one you said you are going east, not to a certain place. And you said that you were only able to start your trip at 5 in the morning." By the end of her speech, Mirajane had start leaking demonic aura.

Lucy stares at her lap. She knew that Mirajane will kill her if she lies. Not that she could, when Elfman and Lisanna were looking at her worriedly. Her fists tightened as she remembers what cause her to go on this journey. Before she knew it, she was caught in that memory. She could see Aquarius' key breaking and Aquarius fading. A tear rolled down her cheek.

The Strauss siblings glance at each other worriedly. None of them have ever saw Lucy cry anything but tears of happiness. Mira said "If you don't want to tell us, it's fine."

"No it's okay." Lucy said wiping her tears away. "I just got caught up in my memories." Taking a deep calming breath, Lucy started her story "Remember during the battle of Tartaros, I summon the Celestial Spirit king?" Her audience nodded. "The key of the Celestial Spirit king isn't a physical thing. To summon him, a celestial wizard must broke one of their zodiac key and not just any key, it must be one they have a strong bond with. "The Strauss siblings gasped with shock and horror, guessing what Lucy has sacrificed to save Fairy Tail.

"You mean…" Mirajane whispered.

"Yes," Lucy said, taking out Aquarius' broken key. Then she broke down in tears, the pain of losing Aquarius coursing through her anew. Lisanna instantly pull her in a hug. Lisanna's heart broke hearing Lucy's sobs. Lucy had been one of the most welcoming members, besides her siblings, when she came back from Edolas. Lucy had helped her adjusted to using magic again and gone on missions with her when her siblings were busy. Lucy had even invited her to join Team Natsu. Lucy had also reassured her that she and Natsu had a sibling relationship and that she would support her and Natsu if they date. Lucy had announced that to the entire guild so the guild won't think that Natsu, Lucy, and Lisanna are in a love triangle. The two girls had become close friends since they share many of the same interests.

Mirajane's heart also broke hearing Lucy's sobs. She hadn't meant to open an emotional wound. Elfman managed to stop Lucy's crying by asking "so what do that have to do with your journey?"

Lucy's crying slowed then stopped. "I found out from Grandpa Crux that when a celestial key is broken, a new key is made and placed somewhere in the world. I am traveling to found it."

"That's great! So you will be able to see Aquarius again!" Lisanna exclaimed, happy that her friend will see her spirit again.

"Yes, that's why I am traveling. I had a dream that Aquarius' key had fall to Earth, in a mountain range to be precise. When I asked Crux he said that that Aquarius' key has been placed somewhere in the world. I can feel that Aquarius' key is somewhere to the east." Lucy's hand strayed to touch the tattoo on her collarbone.

"What is that?" Elfman asked, noticing the tattoo.

"The Celestial Spirit King gave me Aquarius' power when I sacrificed her key. I feel that it's leading me to her, that's why I'm going east. It's the only lead I have."

"Aquarius' power? What does it do?" Mirajane asked.

"It gives me the power to use water magic. "

Lisanna exclaimed "that means you won't be defenseless without your keys."

"Yeah, but I am already learning Star Magic so I'll be fine ever without my keys. It's the caster version of Celestial magic."

"You have become so much stronger since the guild disbanded." Mirajane exclaimed.

"Becoming stronger is man." Elfman said.

"Still are you sure you will be fine alone?" Lisanna asked, worried for her friend. Lucy was strong, but she was crippled by her sorrow.

"Yes. I got my spirits to accompany and help me." Lucy said.

"But what if you get hurt?" Mirajane asked, worried for the girl that was like a second sister to her.

"Then Phoenix will heal me," Lucy said holding up Phoenix's key.

"Oh you got new keys," Lisanna said leaning closer to Lucy to get a better look.

"Yes, I got Pegasus, Ursa Minor and Sculptor, in addition to Phoenix. My father left them to me. Pegasus is a transportation spirit. Ursa Minor is a companion. Sculptor use rune magic. I am going to find more along the way to help and keep me company."

"Really which ones?" Lisanna asked.

"I hope to find Aquila the eagle and Delphinus the dolphin. They will help me locate Aquarius' key. But I'll be fine with any Celestial spirit."

"Looks like you have everything planned out," Mirajane said.

"Yeah, I had plenty of time to plan everything." Lucy said.

"I guess we won't be meeting again anytime soon," Lisanna said sadly. As much as she wanted to help Lucy on her quest, she knew that Lucy wouldn't accept her help. Lucy was determined to find Aquarius' key on her own. Lucy also needed the time alone to heal completely.

"Yes," Lucy said sadly, holding back tears.

Mirajane look through her bag. Taking out a communication lacrima, she hand it to Lucy. "We got this on a mission. Take it and call us if you need help."

"Helping others is man." Elfman said.

"Thank you," Lucy said, taking the lacrima.

"I guess we are going our separate ways now," Lisanna said standing up. Lucy and her siblings followed her example.

Mirajane said, "Let us at least walk you to the town's exit."

Lucy nodded. As they walked, the conservation turned to more pleasant things such as the times before Fairy Tail disbanded, plans for the future and Lucy's training. Lucy showed them Celestial Sphere, aiming at a rock on the outskirts of town. The attack demolished the entire thing.

"Whoa," all three siblings thought.

After Lucy give each sibling one last hug, she summoned Pegasus and fly off. Lucy waved until she could no longer see her friends. The Strauss siblings waved back, knowing that it will be long time before they see their friend again. They took comfort in the fact she was strong enough to protect herself and that her spirits will protect her.

 **Miel is French for honey.**


	7. Aquarius' magic and Hydra

Aquarius' magic and Hydra

Lucy stands at the beach in a swimsuit. She was in Seven. She was able to made good time and was halfway across Seven. She was taking a break from her traveling due to the fact the train was delayed due to a landslide. She couldn't ride Pegasus because today wasn't one of the days that was able to come and hiking up the mountain would take longer than waiting for the track to be repair and taking the train. She decided that she shall learn to use Aquarius' magic. That way she well be able to found Aquarius' key if it's underwater. She also wants to impress Aquarius with how advanced she was with her magic. The fact that she won't need to summon Aquarius, and get drenched, every time she needs help and was near water was an added bonus.

Running a hand over her keys, Lucy smiled as her hand landed on her newest ones, Monoceros the unicorn and Chamaeleon the chameleon. She had got them when the bandit they belonged to decide to try and steal her gold keys. Unfortunately for him, Lucy had summoned them back to her. Lucy had then decided to found out who had stolen her keys.

 _Lucy peeped around a tree. She saw a large hulking man with dirty clothes and a few missing tree, cursing as he looked for something._

 _"Blast where are these gold keys? I have to found them! They will fetch me a fortune if I sell them."_

 _Lucy's heart and eyes grow cold. How dare this man tried to sell her Celestial Keys! She started to plot ways to capture and torture this man. Lucy was drawed out of her thoughts when she hear_

 _"Open, gate of the chameleon!_ _Chamaeleon!"_

 _This wretched bastard was a CELESTIAL WIZARD!_

 _Lucy watched as a lithe woman appeared wearing a skintight suit with scales and knee high boots._

 _"Yes master. You summon me?" Chamaeleon said._

 _"Yes, I want you to find those gold keys again and bring them to me," the man commanded._

 _"But-t m-m-master, these keys already b-b-belonged to a wizard who have c-c-contacts with them. If you steal t-t-them…"_

 _"Tsk, like I care about that wizard. All I care about is how much money they will bring me and_ _ **as my spirit that's all you should care about as well!**_ _By the end of his statement the man was shouting._

 _Chamaeleon flinched, before whispering "Yes master" and disappearing_

 _Lucy quickly summons Virgo._

" _Punishment Princess?"_

" _Yes. Tunneled under that man and made the ground collapse. If he's not knocked out, knock him out. Then punish him."_

" _Yes princess." Virgo followed Lucy's plan with sadistic glee in her eyes._

 _After listening to the man's shouts for an hour, Lucy had Virgo tied him up because it was getting dark and she didn't want to sleep outside. Lucy dragged the man to the nearby town when she handed him in to the Rune Knights. When they asked why he was so beaten up, Lucy had innocently replied that he launched a surprise attack at her. She was shocked at being attacked and had overpowered her counter attack in a panic. This had got her some risen eyebrows. But the townspeople were so happy at the bandit's capture (and torture) that the Rune Knights hadn't been able (and weren't willing to) to question her further. Apparently the bandit had been stealing from the town for a long time, but they hadn't been able to catch him because Chamaeleon was being forced to hide him and his hideout. Lucy had received both of the thief's keys. After making a contact with them, she asked Chamaelon to lead her and the townspeople to the bandit's hideout. Luckily everything the thief had stolen was still there so everyone got their things back. Lucy had received 75,000 jewels for the thief's capture and a bracelet that absorb ambient magic as thanks from the mayor._

Lucy smiled. Monoceros was a healing spirit and Chamaeleon was a sleuth spirit. They will help her during her trip. Mentally shaking her head, Lucy bought herself back to her present task. Stepping into the water, she gathered her magic. Using it she shaped the water into various shapes. Remembering one of Juvia's attacks, Lucy shaped the water into slicers. Taking aim, she destroyed several rock structures. This went on for the next two days. On the third day, Lucy was practicing her attacks underwater (she discovered she could breathe underwater when she was wearing Aquarius star dress); her attack destroyed an underwater rock. Lucy paused. There was something glinting among the rubble. Swimming closer, she saw that was a silver gate key. Picking it up, she saw it was Hydra's key. Swimming back to the surface, Lucy decides to made a contact with Hydra.

"I call upon thee in the world of the Celestial Spirits. I beckon you to my side at once. Pass through the gate. Open gate of the Water Serpent! Hydra!" A spirit with the body of an dragon and two heads appeared.  
"Hello, my name is Lucy Heartfilia. I would like to make a contact with you."  
The left head said, "We hide our key so it won't be found by another celestial mage."

The right head said, "Yes. After our abusive master die at the hands of that maker mage, we took our key from his dead body and buried it underwater.

"That way we won't have to be contact to another celestial mage."

" At least this one won't be abusive. "

" Oh?"

"That's Lucy Hearfilia. She's known for holding the majority of the zodiac and treating her spirits as equals."

"Well, at least it will be better this time."

"To answer your question, currently I use water magic. My friend on the left here uses poison magic. Our other seven heads could use lightning, earth, wind, light, dark, and so on."

"Okay, and what day are you available?" Lucy asked.

The right head answered, "everyday but saturday."

"Okay, thanks. Do you have a human form?"

"Yes." A flash of light occurred and two men were standing in front of Lucy.

"The more heads that we have the more humans appear in human form. Human form takes more power for us as opposed to battle form."

"I look forward to working with you." Lucy said, shaking hands with each man.

"Us too," the two Hydra men chorused before disappearing.

Lucy smiled as she went back to training. Another spirit to help her and a water user to boot. Perfect.

 **The amount of heads that Hydra has is the same amount of humans in human form.**


	8. cetus part 1

Cetus part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

Lucy hummed as she saw the end of the forest. She was almost out of Seven. She just needed to take a ship at the next town. Then she would be in Iceberg. The pull she felt from tattoo she received from Aquarius was growing stronger. She knew that she was going in the right direction. Lucy smile as she saw Calif town. Walking into it, she was surprised to most of the buildings destroyed. As she walks towards the port, a man grabbed the front of her dress. _Thank god I decided to alter my clothes so they are less revealing. Otherwise my chest would have been revealed._ Lucy thought as she gets ready to kick the man. She paused, her foot an inch away from the man's face. He was staring at her in desperation. Lucy lowers her leg.

"Please you have to help us, "the man pleaded. Lucy raised a brow. "A dark guild is attacking our town. They demand we pay them money monthly in exchange for them leaving us alone. However we aren't able to come up with the money last month and they destroyed the town. They are coming again sometime this week. We don't have the money to pay them. They warned us if we don't pay next time they come, they will enslave or killed everyone. I know you are a powerful mage since you possess 9 zodiac keys. Please save our town. "

Lucy frown hearing about the dark guild. She hates bullies. She was definitely going to being helping the town. It would just be an added bonus that she would be able to test her new abilities. "Don't worry. I will help."

The man's face lightened up. Grabbing Lucy's hand he shakes it up and down excitedly. Lucy asked, "Do you have any information on this dark guild?"

"Yes, please right this way." The man led Lucy to a large building. "I haven't introduced myself yet. I am the mayor of this town. My name is Kevin. I would normally invite you to my house but it was destroyed. This is the town's school. It's the one of the only buildings still left standing and was convert in to a temporary shelter.

Lucy nodded. "Don't worry. I will defeat the dark guild and help you rebuild your town. I promise and a celestial mage never breaks their promise."

"That's good to hear." Lucy looks at the entrance of the school to see an old woman smiling with approval at her. "A celestial mage must always keep their promise otherwise they will lose their magic forever."

"This is Iris Kehi. She is a teacher at this school. But back in the days, she was a powerful Celestial Mage." The mayor told Lucy.

"It's nice to meet you. I am Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy said, shaking Iris' hand.

"Ah yes. The famous Lucy Heartfilia who wield the majority of the zodiac." Iris said.

Lucy blushed, "I am here to help the town. Do you have any information?"

" this way," Iris leads Lucy to a classroom. It was full of people debating what to do and huddling over a map. Iris introduces Lucy to everyone. The townspeople welcome Lucy and her help. They told Lucy all they know about White Water, the dark guild. Apparently the guild always attack from the sea. Their leader was the main reason the guide was so feared.

"What makes the leader so powerful?" Lucy asked.

"He has control of a vicious sea monster. It has 2 front legs and a tail. It can come on to the beach and fired magic from its mouth. That was how the town was destroyed."

"Hmm." Lucy said, "This monster sound like a celestial spirit I read about once. If I remember correctly Cetus has these features. It might be a farfetched idea, but let me checked anyway. Open gate of the southern cross! Crux!" Crux appeared. "Grandpa Crux can you check who is currently contacted to Cetus and if they are a member of the White Water guild?" Crux appears to be sleeping. A minute later, he woke up. "A man named Sted Murrion holds one of Cetus' key. He is also the leader of the guild you mention."

Lucy's fists clenched. "So he's using his spirit to help him extort money? Unforgivable. " Lucy took a deep breath calming down. "What is the contact between them?"

"Cetus is available on everyday but Tuesdays and Thursdays. He is also unavailable when there is a full moon."

"Thank you" Lucy said. Crux disappeared. Turning back to the map lay out on the table, she started ponder a plan. Noticing the townspeople's stares, she asked, "something wrong?"

"Are you alright? You seem really upset," a man asked.

Lucy sighed, "I am fine. I just hate hearing about how Cetus is being used. Celestial spirits are not tools. They have feelings. I am sure that Cetus never wants to harm anyone."

"Indeed. Celestial spirits are living beings like us. There may be few who crave destruction, but that's no different from us humans," Iris agreed. Lucy nodded before turning back to the map. Remembering the fact that Sted only attack when his guild failed, Lucy formulate a plan.

Pointing at a map of the harbor she said. "This is where the guild lands correct?" receiving nods, she continued, "I will use one of my spirits to set rune traps that will trap them render them unable to use their magic. To stop the reinforcements, all the water mages will work together to water swirl until it becomes a massive whirlpool. This will trap the ships and knock out the rest of the mages. I have a contact with Hydra and I will take on Cetus." The townspeople nodded in agreement. "Since today is Thrusday, they probably won't attack today since Cetus can't be summoned. So we have time to set up." The townspeople nodded. "Any suggestions?" Everyone shake their heads. "Good let's inform the town and get to work."

The townspeople were thrilled at the plan. All the water mages gathered together to start practicing. Lucy called Sculptor to set up the rune traps at the harbor. After that was accomplished, she decided to call Hydra to inform him of the upcoming battle. "Hydra, a dark guild called White Water is attacking this town. The leader is contacted to Cetus. I am so sorry but I needed you to fight and defeat Cetus. I don't know if Cetus is your friend but…."

"It's alright Lucy. I understood. I hold no grudge against you for making me fought Cetus. In fact I will be happy if I can defeat him. Cetus wants to be free of his contact. If you put the mage he's contact to in jail, then there will be no hard feelings from either of us."

"I promise I will defeat Sted." Hydra smiled, showing a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. As he disappeared, Lucy's determination strengthens. "I won't lose."

"Yes. With your determination, I am sure you will." Iris said, starling Lucy, "I have a spirit that will help you." She holds out a silver key to Lucy. "This is Aquila the eagle. He uses lightning magic." Lucy took the key. Lightning is the most effective element across water. Aquila would be a great help.

"Thank you," Lucy said.

"Do you have a place to stay for the night? I would invite you to stay with me, but my house was destroyed."

"It's alright. I am going to restore a few buildings so everyone should be able to have a place to sleep."

"How are you going to do?" Iris asked, curious. She never heard of a spirit that could do.

"I am going to use Gemini," Lucy said, summoning Gemini. "Transform into Ultear and use Arc of Time to restore the largest buildings." The townspeople watch as the inn and town hall rebuild themselves. "You see Gemini can imitate anyone they touch. A little more than a year ago, Ultear the time mage ask me and some of my friends for help. Before we part ways, I had Gemini copy her since her magic was so rare. I thought it can come in handy since a lot of my friends are destructive."

"Thank you," Kevin said shaking Lucy's hand.

"I would do more, but I need to save my magic for tomorrow's battle. After it I promise to help you rebuild the town complete."

"Still this means everyone will have a roof over their heads tonight and be able to get a good night sleep."

Lucy yawned,"I think it's time for everyone to go to sleep. The stars are coming out and we need our rest for tomorrow." Everyone agree. Lucy slept in the meeting room that night. As she slept she dreamed of victory.


	9. Cetus part 2

Cetus part 2

 **I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 _Thoughts_

Lucy panted. So far her plan was working. All of the dark guild members have been caught. Only the master remains. But he was proving to be a harder challenge than she thought. The boat she was on destroyed and she was floating on a piece of wood. Cetus and Hydra were fighting each other furiously. Sted Murrion was standing on Cetus' head.

 _"I have to help Hydra"_ Lucy thought. Looking through her keys she decided to use Aquila. But she gritted her teeth as she realized that she can't summon Aquila today. None of her other spirits were effective in water and she wasn't skilled enough yet to attack Cetus with water magic. _If only I could use Aquila's lighting magic. Wait!_ Her mind recalled a passage she read about a type of Star Magic:

 _Star dress_

 _A Celestial Spirit Magic Spell in which the user incorporates the power of a Celestial Spirit into their body by placing the key of the Spirit in question on their chest. The power manifests itself in the form of a wardrobe change in this case in the form of a dress centered around the Spirit in question's own wardrobe. Also, the user, by adopting the powers and appearance of the Spirit they choose, also adopts a portion of their powers, being able to make use of their Magic. This adoption of power, however, is not limited solely to the Spirit's Magic, but also includes their Magic Power itself, which allows the user to make use of spells of their own that may require more than one person due to the tremendous amount of Magic Power required to cast it._

" _I never try it before with another spirit. But no time likes the present."_ Cetus just pushed Hydra back. _And besides_ f _ear is a great motivator!"_ Lucy thought as she realized that the two spirits' battle will reach the town soon. Taking a deep breath, she pointed Aquila's key at her chest. "Star dress! Aquilia form!" A flash of light enveloped Lucy's body. When it vanished, Lucy was wearing a Native American outfit complete with moccasins. There were two eagle feathers in the right side of her hair. She also had a set of brown eagle wings." _Here goes nothing."_ Lucy thought as she took to the sky.

"Whoa! How do you control these things?!" Lucy screams as she tries to control her wings. She flied to the right and then jerked to the left. "Look out!" Lucy screams as she crushes into Sted pushing him off of Cetus. "Well, at least I got him."

"Cetus get the flying fool!" Cetus turns toward Lucy. Hydra took advantage of the opportunity to throw himself at Cetus, causing them both to fall into the ocean.

"Fool?! I will show you a fool!" Lucy said, annoyed because her wings were wet and dragging her down. With a flash of light, she was in Aquarius Star Dress. Making a pushing motion she said,"Tidal Wave!" causing a wave to rise up and push Sted towards Calif. As he hurled himself up, coughing up seawater, Lucy approaches him in her Aquilia Star Dress. "You are going to pay for what you did to this town and how you treat Cetus. Lightning Bolt!" A flash of lightning magic appear striking him. Because he was covered in water, the attack was twice as effective. He falls to the ground smoking and unconscious. Lucy smiled as Cetus disappeared back into the Celestial World. Smirking, Lucy released her Star Dress spell. Grabbing an arm, she dragged Sted to where the other townspeople had set up a prison (complete with runes by Sculptor.) The townspeople cheered when they saw her with a beaten up Sted. They celebrated long into the night.

The next morning, Rune Knights came to pick up the members of White Water. Lucy retrieved Sted's keys, Cetus and Cyngus. Her contact with Cetus was just like the one Cetus had with Sted. Cyngus use ice magic and was available only on Mondays to Thursdays.

Lucy smiled as Gemini (in Ultear's form) restored another building. She decided to stay and help the townspeople rebuilded. This also give her time to train with Aquila's Star Dress, especially the flying part.

"Thanks for all your help," Kevin said as he walked up to Lucy with Iris.

"It's no problem at all," Lucy smiled.

"Thanks to you we will be rebuild in a weeks' time. I don't know how to we could ever repay you,"

Lucy waved him off, "I already got all the payment I needed. The bounty money for Sted Murrion and three new keys."

"Actually six keys," Iris said. Approaching Lucy, she holds out a hand. In in were 3 silver keys. "These are the keys I used when I was in a guild. I had been waiting for a celestial wizard to pass them on to. I know you would treat them well so I wanted you to have them."

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked.

Iris nodded. "I don't need them anymore and I don't have any children I could pass them on to. So I wanted you to have them." Seeing the hesitant look on Lucy's face, she added "If you don't take them, then they will just go to a magic store when I passed away. If that happens you know there is a good chance that a wizard like Sted will come and buy." Lucy's face hardens at the thought of that happening.

"Thanks so much for the keys!" Lucy squealed, taking them and hugging Iris. "I will make a contact with them now."

"Uh, I think you better do that outside of town. Camelopardalis is very big." Iris warned.

"Right. Gemini you stay here and keep repairing the buildings." Lucy said before running off.

"Iris laughed, "youngsters these days.

The three keys Lucy got form Iris was Camelopardalis the giraffe, Canes Venatici the hunting dogs, and Lacerta the lizard. Camelopardalis was available only for 10 days every month. It doesn't matter what days also long as Camelopardalis or Cam was only summon on 10 days of each month. Cam use earth magic. Canes Venatici was available only on weekdays. They could track down anything in the world. Lacerta was available everything except for Wednesdays and Saturdays. He uses transformation magic

A week later, Lucy waved good bye to the townspeople as she stand on a boat heading for Iceberg. _Soon I will have Aquarius key again._

 **Description of star dress comes from fairy tail. Wikia**

 **This is the link to what Lucy's Aquila star dress look like. Remove the pattern on the dress. She isn't wearing any of the accessories.**

 **.**


	10. Fairy Tail reinstated

Fairy Tail reinstated

 **I don't own Fairy Tail.**

Lucy smiled as she finished putting the runes around the cave. She was in a mountain range in Iceberg. Her journey had leaded her here. But a snowstorm had prevented her from going any farther. Luckily there had been caves nearby so she was safe. Humming pleasantly as she got in to her sleeping bag, she sighed as she remembered the events that had occurred a hour ago.

 _Lucy huffed as she climbed up the mountain. The winds were too strong for her to fly. As she was reaching a valley, she was ambushed by a group of bandits. Unfortunately for her they had a group of air mages with them. Within a few minutes, Lucy was pressed against the wall of the valley. Lucy gritted her tooth as the mages approach her._

 _The leader grinned showing a few missing teeth, "You will fetch a fine price from one of the noblemen. They are always eager for pretty young things like you."_

 _Lucy's eyes widen. As a heiress she was raised to know that her husband may keep mistresses and that she will have to accept. That was one of the main reasons why she had left. She refused to be cheated on. She renewed her struggles with fervor. Then when the man was barely a centimeter form here, something amazing happens. From her bag a purple pinkish glow appeared. Michelle came flying out. Then the glow lengthens and disappeared to reveal a blonde woman. She was wearing a suit of armor that looks as though it was made from flowers. In one hand was a flower-shaped shield. In the other was a sword. Standing protectively in front of Lucy, she glanced disdainfully at the bandits._

" _Honestly, no matter what the era, men always enjoyed preying on innocent women."_

 _What did you said, wrench?" the leader shouted as he attacked her. Larissa rolled her eyes as she dodged the attack. A quick swipe of her sword and he was dead, bisected in two. Looking at the stunned bandits, she said, "came at me." A great roar went up as they launched themselves at Larissa._

" _Pathetic," Larissa said as she swung her shield at several bandits killing them with its rotating blades._

" _Now I got you," a member said as he blows Larissa against the walls of the valley. Larissa landed with a sickening crack. The man laughed as he approaches Larissa, only to end up with a sword through his stomach._

 _Yanking her sword out, Larissa said, "I am immune to pain." Then with the grace of a high born lady and elegance of a warrior, she dodged a series of air attacks._

 _Lucy was watching in speechless wonder, when she was suddenly grabbed from behind. A knife was press against her throat._

" _Surrender! Or I will slashed her throat," The bandit who was holding Lucy prisoner threatened._

 _Larissa merely rolled her eyes, before waving a hand in his direction. Vines grow up strangling him and preventing the knife from touching Lucy._

" _Lucy, get away from him," Larissa said. Lucy pushes the man away and run towards Larissa. The bandits decide to attack her, seeing as she was weaker than Larissa. However they were stopped by Larissa's vines which strangle or impale them, killing them._

" _Are you alright?" Lucy asked her descendant. Lucy was shaking at the sight of the bloody valley and on her knees._

" _They a-are d-dead. You kill them," Lucy stammered._

 _Larissa sighed, "Yes, I did."_

" _Why?! You could have just knocked them out! You didn't have to kill them."_

" _Oh, and what will you have done if I just knocked them out?" Lucy opened her mouth to respond, but Larissa hold up a hand forestalling any response. "You are miles from the nearest town so I doubt you could hand them over to legal custody. You don't have the strength or magic to transport them. Would you have been willing to leave them here to prey on others?"_

 _Lucy looked down unsure of what to say. She hadn't considered what she will have done if the bandits had just been unconscious._

 _Larissa hugged Lucy. "Hush it is okay. I know this is scary. It is always the hardest around the first time." Lucy said nothing. "Come on. Let's get away from there." Putting an arm around Lucy, Larissa started to guide her out of the valley and away from the corpses._

" _How could you be so calm?" Lucy asked as they neared the end of the valley._

" _Huh?" Larissa said._

" _You killed them all without beating an eyelash."_

" _Do you know my story?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Then you should know that I grow up in a time of war. Back then, things were different. You either killed or be killed. After I casted the spell to bind me to my younger sister's doll, I become the protector for all Heartfilia children. Over the years, I killed hundreds of people to protect my family or to avenge them." Larissa sighed. "I do regret most of their deaths, but some people I just won't forgive. These are the people who try sold innocent people, especially women, as slaves."_

 _Lucy sighed. She knew that Larissa was trying to make her feel better, and in a way it was working. Despite never killing before, she knew some people deserved to be killed._

" _Look, I am the one who killed them not you, so don't feel guilty," Larissa said. "I have to go back to my doll form now so be on your guard." And with that she turned back into a doll. Lucy picks up the doll and put it back in her bag._

Lucy shook her head, deciding not dwell on the past. Just then a beeping noise came from her bag. Reaching into it she pulled out the communication lacrima that Mira had given her. Channeling magic in it to accept the call, she was unsurprised to see Mira's face. What was surprising was the look of relief on her face.

"Lucy thank goodness you are alive!"

 **Line break**

A year has passed since Fairy Tail disbanded. Natsu had come back and had with Levy and Gajeel's help contact the other members and rebuilt the guild hall. Over the past 2 months, every member had returned. Every member but Lucy. Mira and her siblings had arrived a month ago. They, along with Levy and Wendy, had explained that Lucy had left to search for Aquarius' key. Team Natsu had wanted to go after her, but they had no idea where she was. The Strauss siblings only know that she was going east. Mira had tried to contact her on the communication lacrima, but for some reason she wasn't answering. They all feared the worst until today.

Mira sighed as she failed to reach Lucy again. Thanks to Cana's card readings, they know she was still alive but for some reason she wasn't answering. Sighing she tried again, not expected Lucy to answer but hoping against hope. Her hope was rewarded when Lucy's face appeared.

"Lucy thank goodness you are alive!"

Lucy looked confused "of course I am alive. Why wouldn't I be?"

"We haven't been able to contact you."

"Oh, that is probably because I put my bag along with the lacrima in the Celestial World."

"Why?"

"I was climbing up some mountains and that was hard and dangerous enough without a bag weighting me down."

"Oh, good point." They hadn't thought that Lucy may have stored the communication lacrima in a place where she couldn't hear if they called.

"So why have you called me?"

"Fairy Tail is back!"

"Huh?" Lucy couldn't process the words.

"Natsu came back a few months ago and with Levy and Gajeel's help contacted everyone. The guild is back now and almost fully rebuild."

"Oh that's nice." Lucy said neutrally. She didn't know what to think. Her home and family was back. And as much as she wanted to go back, she still had found Aquarius' key yet. If she goes back now, who knows when she will be able to found Aquarius' key. It took her almost half a year to get to where she was. If she goes back to Fiore now, then there will be precious time wasted. Time in which another wizard could get their hands on Aquarius' key and make a contact with her.

"Is something wrong? You don't seem thrilled about Fairy Tail being reformed" Mira asked, seeing Lucy's lack of enthusiasm.

"No! I am happy. It's just that I haven't found Aquarius' key yet."

A look of understanding dawned on Mira's face. Of course Lucy would want to finish what she want to set out to do before returning. "I understand. I just want to let you know that the guild is back and you will have a home to return to when you are finished your journey. So where are you?"

"In a mountain range in Iceberg. It is snowing outside so I am in a cave waiting for it to end."

"STAY THERE! WE'RE COMING TO GET YOU!"

Lucy blinked at the loud scream. Mira winced.

"Natsu be so kind as not to scream in my ear."

Natsu pushed Mira out of sight. "LUCY, JUST STAY WHERE YOU ARE. WE ARE COMING TO HELP YOU!

"Natsu," Lucy said in an exasperated voice. "It took me almost half a year to get here. I am not waiting in the mountains for 6 months for you to get here. Besides I am so close now to founding Aquarius' key. It should be in this mountain range."

"But it is dangerous! You can get hurt!"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "So is going on monster fighting missions. But you still dragged me on these. Besides I am stronger and I have more spirits now. I will be fine."

"But…"

"Lucy will be fine. We will protect her," Loke said as he appeared.

"Of course you will," Erza said pushing a protesting Natsu out of the way "We have faith in you."

"Don't worry. All of Lucy's spirits will protect her."

"Good. Don't disappoint us." Erza said.

"Erza, how can you agree to this?! Lucy could get hurt!" Natsu screamed.

Erza glared. "I don't like this anymore than you do, but Lucy is right. The amount of time it takes us to get to her current location sis the same as the amount of time it would take for Lucy get back. It's better for her to continue on like she is."

"But…"  
"No more comments from you." Erza knocked Natsu out with armored hit to the head.

Lucy yawned. "I am getting tired. I will talk to you all tomorrow."

"Alright, get your rest Lucy. Call us when you found Aquarius' key." Erza said.

Lucy turned off the lacrima before putting it in her bag. As she slept that night her dreams were full of the adventures that she and her friends had.

 **Sorry I have been busy with school and I just can't get the ending the way I wanted it.**

 **Thank you for all your support.**


	11. Finding Aquarius

Finding Aquarius

"I found it!" Lucy exclaimed as she looked down into the pool below. The pool was in the middle of 5 mountains. A gold glow could be seen in the bottom of the pool. Lucy excitedly descended. Stopping at the edge she peeked in. There shining on the bottom was Aquarius' key! She hadn't taken one step towards it when she heard "STOP!" Turning, she saw a black haired girl who looked the same age as her looking down her nose at her. She was wearing a dress that reminded Lucy too much of her days as a heiress only it was more weighted down with gaudy embroidery and jewels. There were several bulky muscular guards beside her.

"What?" Lucy asked as she adopted a similar look.

"I wanted to ensure that you weren't going to touch my key," the girl said snobbishly as she flapped open her fan.

"YOUR key!? How could it be your key when it is in the bottom of a pool? According to Celestial Law, a Celestial Spirit belongs to the person who makes a contract with it. And as far as I could see, you haven't done that."

The girl snapped her fan shut. "No but I am going to. An elegant spirit such as Aquarius belongs only with me, Lady Maria of the Glacies family."

Lucy barely kept herself from snorting. Elegant? Beautiful. Yes. Fierce. Yes Powerful. Yes. But Aquarius certainly wasn't elegant. "I am sorry, but you are mistaken. I am the one who is going to make a contact with Aquarius. My mother after all was her pervious master."

"Oh? So why didn't you inherit the key?"

Lucy's fist clenched. "I did. Unfortunately it was broken in battle. That is why I came here to found it and make a contact again."

"Too bad. If you broke it then you are clearly not worthy of it. Why don't you step aside and let a better celestial mage have it?"

Lucy started trembling with anger. How dare this bitch stated she wasn't worthy of Aquarius' key! She traveled through countries just to found it! How dare she stated that she was a better celestial mage than Lucy! Lucy knew she wasn't the strongest mage but she know that she was one of the kindest celestial mage.

"After all if you broke the key that must mean that you used it wrong."

That statement made Lucy saw red. Use it wrong?! There was no way to use a Celestial Key wrong! A Celestial key was the physical gate to the Celestial World and to a certain spirit. It can't be broken by regular means. In fact summoning the Celestial Spirit King was the only way to break a zodiac key.

"How dare you! It was not like I want to break Aquarius' key! I had no choice! It was the only way to save my friends! "Lucy's hair fall into her eyes, shadowing them. "I left behind everything  
I know to found Aquarius' key, and I am NOT going to be stopped by spoiled brat! Open, gate of the sea goat! Capricorn! Open, gate of the bull! Taurus!" Taurus and Capricorn appear.

"How may I assist you, my lady?"

"Moo, I will protect Lucy's prefect body"

"Distract them while I get Aquarius' key."

"As you wish, my lady," Capricorn said, rushing towards the guards.

"Mooo," Taurus said charging.

Quickly changing into Aquarius' star dress, Lucy dived in to the pool, faintly hearing Maria's scream for someone to stop her. Lucy dive as quickly as she can to the key. Reaching out her hand she grabbed it. " _Yes, it's mine!"_ Channeling her magic into it she was about to make a contact when she felt that Taurus had been defeated and send back into the Celestial World. Hand tight around the gold key, she ascended to the surface. Reaching the surface, she took in the sight in front of her. Capricorn was singlehandedly fighting 5 mages. Several other mages lay on the ground defeated by Taurus.

"Ah I see you have my key. Good, I would hate to dirty my dress getting it. Now hand it over," Maria said, from her spot far away from the battle, protected by the two burliest guards.

Lucy scoffed "as if. A celestial mage who can't even be bothered to get her hands dirty get a key is worthy of being its owner."

"You have no choice. My guards will soon overwhelm your goat spirit."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "THAT spirit is Capricorn, one of the 12 zodiac spirits. But don't worry about him being overwhelmed. Open gate of the water serpent! Hydra!" Hydra appeared with a mighty roar. "Help Capricorn." Hydra rushed out of the water to help.

Turning her attention to Aquarius' key, ignoring the terrified scrams, she chanted "I call upon thee in the world of the Celestial Spirits. I beckon you to my side at once. Pass through the gate. Open gate of water bearer! Aquarius!" The water formed into a pillar and then felled to reveal Aquarius.

"Aquarius!" Lucy cried as she threw herself at Aquarius.

"I see you are still the same emotional brat as ever," Aquarius said through with less venom than usual and the barest hint of fondness.

"You are back" Lucy said shakily unable to process, that at last her oldest spirit was contacted to her again. That she was the holder of Aquarius' key again."

"AQUARIUS," Maria screamed "SAVE ME."

Lucy and Aquarius turned. Maria was on the ground edging away from Hydra who was at least 10 feet away.

"And why should I save you?" Aquarius asked

"If you don't save me, I won't let you be my Celestial Spirit."

"Why would I want to be your Celestial Spirit?" Aquarius asked, arms crossed.

"Why wouldn't you want to be? I am of the Glacies family, the most powerful family in Iceberg. That means that I am the best celestial wizard. You should consider it a honor that I will let you be one of my spirit. "All of this was said in a snobbish tone that reminded Lucy too much of her "friends" as the Heartfilia heiress. As she opened her mouth to shred Maria's ego to bits, Aquarius started laughing.

"And why should I consider it an honor to be contacted to a brat from a disgraced family? Pavo told me all about how your family lost the majority of their fortune and power after your father was caught trying to murder the head of the Caeli family." Lucy gasped in horror. "He told me all about how he was forced to help your father do it." Lucy growled with rage. How dare he! "Like I will let you use me the same way." She lifted her urn. Lucy cowered, bracing herself for what's next. "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" A wave blasted out swiping everyone away. Hydra and Capricorn disappear back to the Celestial World since Aquarius has everything under control. The wave blasted anything and anyone but Lucy and Aquarius.

"Huh, that took care of her. Was I ever that bad?" Lucy mused.

"No, you were a spoiled brat, but compared to her you were a saint. So I have you get a boyfriend yet?" Aquarius asked.

Lucy snorted, "Of course not. With all my training and traveling, I haven't time to meet any boys. Besides I have to be careful with whom I dated. I can't let them take advantage of me. I promised my mother that." Lucy whispered the last sentence.

Aquarius' face softened. Of course she knew that. She had watched over Layla during her last days. "Well in that case you better stopped letting Natsu into your apartment and eating all your food. You should also stop taking missions with them. You are not getting any experience or money out of it."

Lucy nodded. Since Mira's call she been thinking a lot about what things will be like when she got back to Fairy Tail. One thing she knew for sure was that she wanted to take on more solo missions. Whenever she finished a solo mission, she always felt happy. By doing solo missions and completing them proves herself that she was a strong woman who can take care of herself, not a dainty heiress who needs everything to be done for her.

"Well I have to go. I am going on a date with Scorpio." And with that Aquarius disappears. Lucy smiled as she deactivated her Star Dress. Summoning Peguasus, she got onto his back and start to fly back to Fiore. Back to Fairy Tail and her family.

 **Glacie** t **s is Latin for ice.**

 **Caeli is Latin for air.**


	12. Home sweet home

Home Sweet Home

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

It has been almost 2 years since Fairy Tail disbanded. It has been almost 6 months since it was rebuilded. Natsu have returned from his training journey to found the guild hall destroyed and his family scattered. With the help of Levy and Gajeel, he managed to gather everyone again. All except for Lucy. The Fairy Tail Guild waits eagerly for her to return.

Mira wipe a mug. She like her sister glances at the door every time it opens hoping that it was Lucy. They had kept in contact with Lucy with the communication lacrima. Just a week ago, Lucy had said she was near Fiore's border and should be back sometime this week.

"Mira do you think Lucy will be back soon?" Lisanna ask sipping her milkshake.

Mira smile, "I am sure she will be after all she said she will be back with in the week."

"You are right. But all this waiting is making me anxious. I can't help worrying about what will happen to her."

"Loke won't let anything happen to her."

Before Lisanna could reply, the door opened.

"I am back."

"LUCY!"

Lucy had just walked through the door. Everyone rush to greet her and hug her. After a hour, Lucy was sitting at the bar with a strawberry milkshake, watching her guild mates party celebrating her return.

"This is like when you got back from Edolas." Lucy remarks to Lisanna.

Lisanna nod in agreement. "So how was your journey?"

"Not bad. It mostly consists of doing a few missions to earn money and new keys, training and traveling on Pegasus."

"What new keys do you have?"

Lucy places her key ring in the bar counter. "Let see. I got Chamaeleon and Monoceros from a wizard that I caught. There is Hydra who I found while training. Cetus and Cyngus I took from a wizard who was using them to destroy towns. Aquila, Camelopardalis, Canes Venatici, and Lacerta were gifts from a retired celestial wizard. Vulpecula and Lepus I purchased at a magic store."

"Wow, you certainly add on to your collection," Mira said looking at all the silver keys.

Lucy laughs "yeah." She put the key ring back on to her belt. "I am going to leave. I have to found an apartment. Do you think they will notice if I left?"

Lisanna observes her drunken guild mates. "No."

"I am going to see if I can get my old apartment back. Bye." And with a wave, Lucy was out the door.

 **Sorry for the short chapter and delay, but I had writer's block. The next two chapters should be longer. I am also going to work on editing my previous chapters.**


End file.
